Outtakes: Lullabies & Eternal Love
by Emmamama88
Summary: Outtakes from Lullabies & Eternal Love  the sequel to Virgins & Villains and Love Rescue Me


****The following future-take was written back in Oct 2011 for the Fandom 4 Texas Wildfire Relief****

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the usual suspects.  
>All original characters and the original story remain the property of Emmamama88.<strong>

**A special thank you to Teamswitzerlandmom for her beta work on this chapter. I appreciate her help so much!**

*******************************V&V**(L&EL)**************************

**Future-Take of Virgins & Villains (Lullabies & Eternal Love)**

**Chapter Title: Oscars & The Lucky Man**

***Edward's POV***

_She's not coming. _

_She's really not coming._

I pulled at my hair before looking in the mirror to adjust my tie for what was probably the hundredth time.

_What did you expect?_

_You __**told **__her not to come_

Why did she have to believe me? I'm an actor for Christ's sake. She of all people should know me better than that.

"Edward," I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"Coming," I answered before pulling on my jacket and adjusting the cuffs of my sleeves. I gave myself one last scowl in the mirror before exiting the bedroom.

"Hey Ali," I greeted my sister with a half-hearted hug.

"Wow" She said with a frown. "Who died, because you look like you're attending a funeral rather than going to accept the Oscar for Best Actor?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ali, even though I'm not going to win." I said as I shook my head. "I'm just… I don't know. None of this feels right without her here." I dropped my gaze to the floor.

Alice took a deep breath. "Are you now regretting the fact that you sent her away?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor. Alice reached over and grasped my upper arm in a comforting gesture as I continued. "She's already given up so much for me. It's the last night of her book tour, and I thought I could at least do this _one thing. _This _one unselfish thing. _But it appears that I can't."

"It's only one evening Edward. You'll be fine." Alice didn't understand. How could I expect her to?

"I know it's just one evening. But it's a really important evening, and I managed to convince my wife that I didn't need her with me. I'm nervous." I said as I ran my hand through my hair again. "So fucking nervous. And Bella makes everything better," I trailed off, probably sounding like an idiot. "_If _I were to win, and that's a big _if,_" I continued "It will mean absolutely _nothing_ if she's not with me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Edward, but she _wanted _to stay with you. She'd planned to cancel the last night of the tour."

I nodded.

"And yet you _took it upon yourself _to tell her not to do that."

I nodded again, feeling like shit.

"I love you little brother, but you're an idiot."

"I know," I moaned.

"Well, it's too late to worry about it now," Alice chirped cheerfully.

_How can she be so happy when I'm dying inside?_

"Come on," she urged me toward the door. "The limo's outside."

I sighed before following her.

As we approached the car she stopped. "You know, I don't think I'm really up to this Edward."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I decided I don't want to be your date tonight."

"Alice, what the hell? You promised."

"I know I did, but I've changed my mind. I'll ride over later with Jazz and the others," she continued in the same happy tone.

I stood there gaping at my sister in disbelief. This sort of behavior was completely out of character for her.

She smiled and patted my cheek. "So you see I sort of _took it upon myself _to arrange for someone to take my place."

_Alice has arranged for someone to be my date? What the fuck?_

"Alice, if you think I'm taking anyone other than you to this thing, you're out of your mind," I snarled.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Edward Cullen, when are you going to learn to never bet against me? The driver has already been instructed where to pick up your date."

_What the hell has gotten into her?_

The thought crossed my mind that maybe I was being Punk'd.

_Didn't I hear somewhere that that show was making a comeback? _

I also knew that Alice would never be a willing participant to something like that.

_Christ. She __**has**__ lost her mind._

"Well, then he can be UN-instructed. Alice, in case you're forgetting, I am a married man. A very _happily _married man." I snapped at her. "There will be no _date. _I'll go alone." I huffed before turning and wrenching open the door to the limo and ducking inside.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight before me. There she sat, a vision in a shimmering black gown, observing my reaction with a curious expression. She tilted her head and smiled before taking a sip from her crystal flute glass.

_My gorgeous wife._

"Perhaps I misjudged the situation Edward, but I was certain that you would prefer to attend tonight's gala with _me _rather than with your sister."

I heard Alice's ringing laughter, and realized that I hadn't yet closed the door.

"I'll see you both a little later," she said with another giggle before shutting it for me.

I sat there staring at my wife in amazement. "Bella?" I breathed out before sliding across the seat until my body was pressed against hers. "Baby, you're really here?"

"Yes Edward. I would never let you go through this alone, but unfortunately you have to learn things the hard way sometimes," she said with a smile.

I pulled her to me and kissed her until we were both breathless. "God, I'm so sorry Bella. I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do Edward." She said as she placed her hand on the side of my face. "And you also deserve to win tonight. But even if you don't, I wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world other than by your side. That's how it will always be, so you'd better get used to it," she said before kissing me softly.

"But what did you do about the book tour?"

"It's only one night Edward. It's been rescheduled for Tuesday evening, which still makes it possible for me to fly with you to Europe the next day."

"But they told you they couldn't move the date." I said, still confused.

"It's funny how they changed their tune once I informed them that it was either change the date, or cancel the appearance altogether."

I sighed and sat back in the seat, perfectly content and at ease knowing my beautiful girl would be with me tonight.

_She is amazing_

The smile fell from my face however as I watched her take another sip of her drink. "Sweetheart, what is that?" I asked.

"Don't worry" She smiled. "It's only grape juice."

I smiled and let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound accusing…"

Bella placed her finger on my lips, silencing my worries. "Shh. Darling, you really need to relax. And please stop apologizing." She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through my hair. "Promise me that you'll be calm for the rest of the evening, and I promise to make it worth your while," she breathed the words into my ear, and I immediately felt myself growing hard.

I took a deep breath. "I promise," I whispered back.

_-V&V—_

_There is no way I'm going to win, especially against these other guys. Two of them are movie legends for Christ's sake._

I'd already helped present the Oscar for Best Cinematography, and was now back, happily seated with Bella as we waited. I let my mind wander….

_Bella is stunning in that dress. It shows just enough cleavage…_

_I swear I saw Leo leering at her. Eat your heart out asshat. _

_I'll be the one helping her out of that dress later tonight. Fucker._

I was pulled from my musings when Bella covered my hand with hers. I turned my glance to the stage where her attention was riveted. Helen Mirren was announcing the nominees for the next award.

"This young man captured our hearts and minds with his emotional portrayal of a soldier faced with making the ultimate sacrifice in war torn Europe." Helen said with a smile. "Edward Masen in _The Harvest of Avarice_." Helen's announcement was followed by a short clip from the film.

I swallowed hard as Bella gripped my hand even tighter. Helen went on to announce the other nominees, one by one, as I forced my expression into one of quiet expectation.

"And the winner is…." I watched; my body perfectly still, as Helen tore open the envelope and pulled the card from the inside. "Edward Masen in _The Harvest of Avarice,_" she announced in a clear voice.

I felt all the air leave my lungs in a whoosh as Bella bounced excitedly in her seat beside me. I turned to her and pulled her into my arms. "Oh my God," I whispered. "I love you baby."

She pulled away and held my face between her hands. "You won. Oh, Edward you won. I love you so much," she said with tears in her eyes. I swiftly kissed her lips before standing to make my way to the stage in a daze.

When I reached the microphone, Helen kissed my cheek and whispered her congratulations before handing me the golden statuette. I stood there for a moment looking down at it as I nervously ran a hand through my hair. I finally turned to face the audience. They were all there; fellow actors, actresses and directors, people I'd admired for many years.

"Wow," I began, "Are we sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake?" I was only half joking. The audience murmured in amusement.

I ran my hand through my hair again. "I cannot believe this. I'm stunned," I took a deep breath. "To the other actors who were also nominated, I am so honored to have been included amongst you. Every one of you deserves this much more than I." I sighed and shook my head. "Be that as it may, I'd like to thank the Academy, um, along with our wonderful cast, Tony, Yves and Rachel, our amazing director Hal, who was able through grit, determination, praise, and sometimes tough love," I grinned, "to make his vision into a reality."

I took another breath. "I want to thank my family, most of whom are here tonight, Mom, Dad, Duke, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, my good friend Chris" I grinned, "Charlie and Suzanne, back home in Washington, my assistant Alec, and my agent Jane," I took another breath. "I'm certain I've forgotten someone."

I then turned and looked directly at my wife. Her face was shining, her cheeks wet with her tears. Her proud smile melted my heart. "Most importantly, I want to thank my beautiful wife." I smiled at her. "Bella, the day we met changed my life forever. You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thank you for putting up with my bouts of moodiness and sometimes sheer stupidity." The audience chuckled. "Your love and support means everything, and without it I know for a fact I wouldn't be standing here accepting this award. I love you, baby." I blew her a kiss. She mouthed the words 'I love you'. I smiled and waved at the crowd before exiting the stage.

_-V&V—_

Knowing that Bella was exhausted, I cut our appearance at the after party short. We spent most of our time there visiting with family and friends.

I got a congratulatory phone call from Charlie who was back in Forks babysitting for his only grandchild. Rose and Emmett appeared to be enjoying themselves, but I knew that they were chomping at the bit to return to their baby.

"Did you have a good time tonight sweetheart?" I asked once we were back at the house.

She smiled. "Yes, but I'll be glad to get back home to Seattle, even if it's only for a couple of days."

I blew out a breath. "Bella, are you sure you're up to this European trip? I mean you could wait a few days before flying over, maybe rest up…."

She cut me off. "Edward Cullen," she snapped. "What did we talk about earlier? Have you not learned your lesson yet?"

She quirked her eyebrow before looking into my eyes, "I wouldn't get any rest because I would be unhappy without you. It would be the same for you, don't try to deny it."

I nodded sheepishly.

"Edward, face the fact that it's better for our health and well-being if we aren't separated." She smiled. "We're so very lucky that we can choose to be together every day. There are so many people who don't have that choice. Think of all the soldiers scattered all over the globe who are missing their loved ones tonight."

I was abruptly ashamed of myself.

"Our life together is a gift, and I don't plan to waste a moment of it," she ended with a whisper.

I pulled her into my arms and pressed my lips to hers. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too," she whispered.

We stood there, in our room, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. I placed kisses along her shoulder and throat before finding her lips again. My entire body came alive as I held her in my arms. I knew that ten, twenty, even fifty years from now, I would still feel the same.

I traced her lips with my tongue before she parted them, inviting me inside.

As our tongues danced in a slow erotic rhythm, I felt Bella's hands gently slide my jacket from my shoulders. Once it was on the floor, I returned the favor by sliding the straps of her dress down her arms until the garment was lying at her feet. She stepped out of it and to the side, pulling me with her.

I glanced down at her beautiful form. Her lovely breasts were threatening to spill over the top of her black strapless bra. I wanted to remove it from her body. After pausing for a moment to place my cufflinks on the dresser, I turned and moved back to her.

Bella's small fingers began to work the buttons on my shirt. I ran my hands down her sides and over her hips, tracing along the bottom edge of her black lace panties and further down until I could feel the top of her black stockings.

"Leave on the stockings and shoes," I whispered.

Bella smiled as she reached the last button and pulled my shirt from my body. She leaned in and placed a soft warm kiss on my chest.

Within minutes, my trousers and boxer briefs were added to the pile of clothing, along with Bella's bra and panties. The black stilettos added enough height that I didn't need to bend down in order to kiss her lips. I started there before brushing my lips down her throat and chest until I reached her breasts.

I paused there, pulling my head back in order to see her face.

I grasped her breasts in my hands, palming them before tweaking her nipples gently; all the time searching her expression for any sign of discomfort.

"Sensitive?" I asked.

"Yes, but that feels good. Don't stop."

I bent down again taking one nipple in my mouth and was rewarded with a breathy moan. I reached my arms around her and cupped her ass cheeks, pulling her lower body against my erection as I laved the other nipple with my tongue.

_God I love the feel of her body… her soft skin…_

Bella started to walk forward, effectively moving me with her, until the edge of the mattress was against the back of my knees. "Sit," she directed.

"Yes Ma'am," I replied with a smirk, and did as she demanded.

Bella let go of me and I reached for her. "Uh uh uh" she said as she twitched her finger at me in a scolding fashion, "hands by your side."

"Bella, I want to touch you," I whined.

"You _will_ be touching me," she said in a sultry voice as she twirled her fingers in my hair, "only _not_ with your hands. Not right away at least."

I groaned as I realized the meaning of her words.

I reached out again to touch her beautiful body, causing her to back away several inches. "I mean it Edward, if you touch me you won't be getting laid tonight."

"Bella!" I exclaimed in shock.

She giggled. "Come on baby, I want to do this," she said with pleading eyes as she closed the gap between us again and kissed my lips.

I kissed her back, caressing her tongue with mine, before nodding my head and letting out a deep breath.

_How can I refuse her, especially when she's naked?_

Bella unexpectedly dropped to her knees in front of me. I watched intently as she licked her lips, her hands resting on each of my thighs.

_Oh my God!_

I clutched the duvet with both hands to keep them anchored beside me. She looked up at me and winked before she grasped my erection in one of her small warm hands and began stroking it slowly; up, down, up, down.

_I love her hand…_

_I love her tongue even more…_

As if in answer to my thoughts, Bella bent down and swiped her tongue across the tip.

Once, twice, three times before swirling her tongue around it and taking the head completely into her warm soft mouth.

"Fuck," I muttered as I fisted the bed clothes even harder and my eyes rolled up into my head.

Bella released me in order to speak. "All in good time Edward," she teased before wrapping her lips around my erection again.

It took everything in me not to touch her, when all I wanted to do was to grab the back of her head and hold her there as I thrust my swollen cock in and out of her perfect mouth.

_To think that there was a time I actually tried to stop her from doing this…_

_Lesson learned…_

Bella sped up her movements as she sucked just a bit harder. I knew if she kept up this pace, I would be coming soon.

_I don't want to come in her mouth…_

Once again, as if she could read my thoughts, she abruptly stopped and withdrew her lips from around my cock. She smiled up at me before kissing the head and rising to her feet.

_I really want to touch her…_

She leaned into me and kissed my lips before climbing onto my lap, straddling me, and slowly easing herself onto my length.

_Oh fuuuuccck… _

_I love this position…_

_Wet, deep and so tight…_

"Now you can use your hands Edward," she said breathlessly as she began to rock against me. "It's so deep this way," she said with a moan as she threw her head back and began to really move.

I swiftly grasped onto her hips, helping to guide her movements, while also helping her to keep her balance. Because of Bella's amazing mouth, I knew I wouldn't be able to last long. My hope was that since she'd been so horny lately, it wouldn't take much to carry her over the edge with me. Regardless, I made a concentrated effort to hold off my orgasm as long as possible. I tried, I really did, but when my wife began to ride me fast and hard while, at the same time her gorgeous full breasts bounced in front of my face, well, fuck, I'm only human after all.

"Baby, I'm not going to last," I panted out. "Take it easy love."

I was totally fucking enjoying what she was doing, and I really didn't want her take it easy, but I also didn't want her to over exert herself.

"No Edward. I want it. Just. Like. This." She rocked hard on my erection as she grunted out each word.

"Oh _fuck_, oh Bella," I panted again as I felt myself come apart at her words. Bella's muscles clenched around my cock like a vice as I moaned, her hot breath on my neck; and before I knew it, I was exploding deep inside her.

She continued to rock for a moment longer before her body stiffened and with one loud prolonged moan, she climaxed around me.

I held her close, encircling her in my arms, as her trembling subsided and our breathing once again returned to normal. We sat still and quiet, clinging to one another for a long moment before I kissed her lips gently and slowly eased out of her.

"Jesus baby," I whispered against her shoulder before placing a soft kiss there as well, "are you okay?"

"More than wonderful," she answered with a giggle, "you worry too much. I'm not made of glass you know."

"I know…"

"Then stop treating me that way," she placed a kiss on my lips. "I know you mean well, but Edward, I want to enjoy sex the way we used to."

"You haven't enjoyed it?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Of course I have. When we make love it's always beautiful and perfect. It's just, you've been so _controlled_; sometimes I miss the Edward that would cut loose; the Edward who talked dirty to me," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned cheekily.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I've been silly haven't I?"

"A little," she agreed with a smile.

"I'm sorry Bella; you know how much I worry."

"Yes and I know it's because you love me. I'm not telling you to tie me up and work me over with a belt," she giggled again. "All I ask is that you trust me and believe me when I say everything is _fine_. We can be a _little_ more adventurous."

My traitorous dick twitched at her words.

_Down boy…_

"Agreed," I said with a smile before lifting her off of my lap, and laying her down on the bed. I lay on my side, next to her, and kissed her lips. "Lie back and relax sweetheart, I'm going to make you more comfortable.

I sat up and scooted down until I was next to her feet. I removed one shoe and its twin before dropping them to the floor beside the bed. Next, I slowly removed one stocking and then the other before sending them to join the shoes on the floor.

I gazed at my beautiful naked wife, stretched out before me, her eyes glowing with the intensity of her love for me.

_Her entire body is glowing actually… _

_I am a lucky, lucky man…_

I started with her feet, kissing each one, and then massaging them in turn; Bella's satisfied moans threatening to make me hard again. I brushed my hand up the smooth skin of each leg, leaving a kiss or two as I went.

I caressed each hip before leaving kisses there. I left a soft kiss at the apex of her thighs. Bella knew this wasn't about sex; it was about showing her how much I loved her. I kissed my way up to her shoulders and her neck before kissing her soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back with a small smile.

I moved back down to her midsection and placed my hand on her no longer flat abdomen, caressing it with my fingertips. "How is our child this evening?" I whispered.

"Growing as you can tell," she answered, still smiling. "I won't be able to keep it a secret much longer."

"True." I smiled as I looked at her slightly protruding stomach. I leaned down and placed a kiss there.

"Everyone who is important to us already knows anyway," Bella continued, "and I wouldn't mind the fans knowing, it's just the stupid paps that annoy me."

I nodded in agreement.

It was true; I thought the press attention would die down once Bella and I settled into married life. Instead, the attention was just as intense as before, with the paps on constant 'baby bump watch'.

I trailed my fingers over her belly before leaning down to kiss it again. "Is it strange to feel this much love for someone I haven't even met yet?" I asked, my voice breaking with emotion.

Bella was already my whole world, but from the day she told me I was to become a father, that world had expanded to include our tiny unborn child.

I looked up at Bella's face to see her eyes brimming with tears. "No Edward. That's our child, made by our love for one another. I love it too. More than I ever imagined possible."

I gave her stomach one last kiss before moving to lie down beside her. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her before kissing her wet cheek.

"Your life will be changing again," Bella said in a whisper.

"For the better love. Since the day I met you, it's always been for the better." I admitted before capturing her lips once more with mine.

Yes, I was a very lucky man.

_*****************************A/N*************************_

_**A/N When this future-take is eventually incorporated into the sequel for V&V (Lullabies & Eternal Love), I will extend this chapter to include more red carpet time, and some of the after-party…and maybe more than that. Don't know yet.**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
